EL PERFECTO MAYORDOMO
by Tomoyo Chidori Daidoji
Summary: Contiene Lemon. Basado en los ultimos minutos del ultimo capitulo de la 1º temporada. Sebastian se va a poderar del alma de su amo,pero Ciel nunca hubiera pensado que de ese modo


**Buenas a todos los que estén leyendo esto. Como los que me hayan leído en otras de mis historias se habrán percatado,nunca antes había escrito sobre yaoi y no es un terreno que conozca mucho, aunque las series de Gravitation,Jonjou romántica y Kuroshitsuji me encantaron,por lo que eso me ha hecho que me encuentre aquí ahora. Espero que no seáis muy malos conmigo si la escena yaoi no esta demasiado bien narrada,pero me esforzaré lo que pueda,¿si?,ya que ,como habréis supuesto por la categoría y demás,esta historia contiene lemmon, así que las personas que no puedan leer ese tipo de escenas,por favor,que se abstengan de leer esto,ya que en esta historia la escena lemmon es de alto nivel,¿de acuerdo?. Que luego no digan que no aviso.**

**También decir,antes que nada, que los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen a mi,si no a Yana Toboso,¿esta bien?. Aunque me encantaría tener un criado como Sebastian. Y no,no os penséis nada raro. Lo digo por que haría todo lo que le mando con rapidez y eficacia. Que cantidad de tiempo me ahorraría en cuidar de la casa.**

**Debo decir que este fic esta basado en los últimos minutos del ultimo capitulo de la 1º temporada de la serie,con lo que yo solo escribo lo que creo que debería pasar,ya que no me he visto el manga. Y con esto,ya esta todo dicho por ahora. Os dejo con la historia y nos veremos despúes.**

_EL PERFECTO MAYORDOMO._

El demonio se inclinaba sobre el cuerpo de Bochan,mientras este entrecerraba los ojos,pero sin llegar a cerrados del todo,ya que ,cuando la muerte le sobreviniera en manos de su fiel mayordomo, quería verlo todo.

Este comenzó a sonreír conforme se acercaba a su joven rostro,mientras sus ojos de demonio comenzaban a refulgir, aunque Ciel no supo si era por la satisfacción de que su alma,por la que habían comerciado,iba a ser por fin suya.

¡Dios!. Cuanto más se acercaba a él, más grande se hacia su sonrisa.

¿Como lo mataría?.¿Haría a su alma salir por su boca y se la comería sin más?. ¿Le despedazaría y le arrancaría el alma del cuerpo mientras él aun estaba inmerso en los sufrimientos de la tortura?.

En el ultimo segundo,tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que Sebastián no leyera en ellos el miedo que había comenzado a sentir.

De repente,sintió los labios del mayordomo sobre los suyos y lo supo.

Le arrancaría el alma a través de sus labios y la devoraría.

Pero,por mucho que esperó,nada de lo que había pensado sucedió.

El beso simplemente continuo, mientras el mayordomo amoldaba sus suaves y fríos labios sobre los cálidos y tímidos de su Bochan,que,al no entender que era lo que ocurría,volvió la cabeza hacia un lado,confuso y desorientado.

-Sebastián,¿qué estas haciendo?. Pensaba que te ibas a quedar con mi alma-le dijo con reproche, esperando que no notara el nerviosismo que se hacia patente en su voz.

Pero el mayordomo era demasiado astuto para que su joven amo le escondiera algo.

-Y eso mismo estoy haciendo. Después de esto, el alma del joven amo será mía por completo-.

Y,cogiendo la cara de Ciel entre su mano y volviéndola hacia él,volvio a besarle, notando un poco de resistencia por parte de este,el cual se cogió a sus ropas para pararlo, pero cuando Sebastián entró en su boca,saboreando lentamente su interior,haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera bajo el suyo,dejo de tratar de empujarlo y respondió tímidamente al beso.

Al notar esto, Sebastián lo miró durante una fracción de segundo,rompiendo el contacto,pero Ciel no parecía ser consciente,con los ojos cerrados como se encontraba,perdido en las sensaciones.

Una sonrisa victoriosa apareció en el rostro del mayordomo y volvió a inclinarse sobre él,colocando su rodilla entre las piernas de su,hasta el momento,amo, obligándole a abrirlas para él,observando el pequeño bulto en los pantalones de este.

Un pequeño beso y ya se había puesto así. Que sensible era su joven amo.

Comenzó a desabrochar la corbata que Bochan llevaba y, después ,continuó quitandole su chaqueta y desabotonando su camisa,mientras este no podía evitar soltar pequeños gemidos mientras Sebastián seguía explorando con curiosidad y ansias el interior de su boca.

Que dulce era su joven amo.

Cuando consiguió quitarle la camisa,pudiendo entrar en contacto con la suave y joven piel del pecho de este, al contacto con su mano,los pezones de este se pusieron rígidos,momento que aprovechó el mayordomo para jugar con ellos entre sus dedos.

Ciel no pudo reprimir los gemidos,que aumentaban de volumen mientras el demonio seguía sometiendo a su cuerpo a semejante exploración,sintiendo como la boca de este había comenzado a bajar por su cuello,mordisqueando su clavícula en el camino,hasta llegar a saborear los pequeños pezones de este,que se agarró al cabello del mayordomo como si le fuera la vida en ello,moviendo sus piernas con ansia contra la pierna de este que tenía entre ellas.

Cuando Sebastián ya no podía conformarse con solo esas caricias, cogió a su Bochan y lo puso en pie,apretándole contra su cuerpo,ya que este no parecía capaz de mantenerse en pie por si mismo,y lo giró,obligandole a inclinarse hacia el banco y haciéndole colocar las manos sobre este para que pudiera apoyarse en algo y que no perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡¿Qué...que vas a hacer ahora?-preguntó Ciel,asustado,pensando que era imposible que este hiciera lo que él estaba pensando que iba a hacer.

-Estoy reclamando tu alma-le contestó este simplemente mientras iba introduciendo su mano en el interior de los pantalones de este.

Era complicado hacer todo aquello con una sola mano, así que se concentró lo suficiente,usando su poder para que su otro brazo comenzara a regenerase.

Una vez echo eso, Sebastián utilizó su recuperado brazo para desabrochar los pantalones de su joven amo,mientras este no podía dejar de jadear al notar el contacto de la fría mano de este sobre su ardiente carne.

Pero sintió un poco de pánico cuando sus prendas cayeron al suelo y Sebastián apretó sus caderas contra la parte baja de su espalda,haciendo que este sintiera lo que sus jadeos y gemidos habían provocado en el cuerpo del mayordomo.

-Pa...para-intentó decirle, casi sin conseguir que su voz escapara de la garganta.-Ti...tiene que haber otra forma de hacer esto.

Pero el mayordomo simplemente lamió del cuello de Bochan con una lenta pasada de su lengua que se detuvo al llegar a su oído,donde le dio un mordisco al lóbulo y,luego,masajeó con sus labios para aliviar el dolor.

-Pero yo quiero hacerlo así. Además,ya me has dado tu alma-le murmuró,triunfante.

-No...no te...muestres ante mi...tan arrogante, Sebastián -le murmuró este, aun intentando parecer el que tenía el control sobre todo aquello.

-Yes,my lord-murmuró este,mordisqueando aun su oído y arrancando nuevos gemidos a este.

Consiguió desabrocharse sus propios pantalones lo suficiente para dejar a su miembro libre y pasarlo por la carne de Ciel,que,al contacto,se estremeció como si le hubieran herido.

-¿Me...me va a...doler?-preguntó,algo preocupado y entreabriendo los ojos,intentando que las caricias que le estaba proporcionando a una parte muy rígida de su cuerpo no le hicieran perder el poco raciocinio que aun le quedaba.

-Procuraré que el joven amo lo disfrute-le murmuró este a su vez,aprovechando que este había vuelto la cabeza hacia él para besarle y hundir su lengua en el interior de su boca mientras hacia el primer intentó de entrar en él,pero Ciel estaba tan apretando que a penas consiguió entrar un poco.- Debe relajarse,joven amor,o sino,le dolerá-le dijo este,algo más serio.

-Lo dices...como...como si fuera fácil -le regañó este,cosa que solo sirvió para que una nueva sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del demonio mayordomo.

-Tal vez deba esforzarme más para que su cuerpo este listo,Bochan-le dijo este,apretando más su carne con la mano y creando una fuerte fricción que solo consiguió arrancar jadeos y gemidos más fuertes y audibles de este.

Aprovechando eso, Sebastián volvió a intentar entrar en él, comprobando que ahora era más fácil. Consiguió introducirse en él,disfrutando de la sensación de estrechez y calidez que emanaba del cuerpo de este,que comenzó a soltar algunos jadeos de malestar,ya que el miembro del mayordomo era demasiado grande para que entrara en él con facilidad.

-No va ..a...a caber.¡No cabe, Sebastián!-exclamó este,sintiendo la resistencia de su cuerpo.

-Pues haremos que entre-le contestó este,creando más fricción sobre el miembro que tenía entre su mano,haciendo que este volviera a jadear,con la cabeza caída hacia abajo,perdido en la sensaciones mientras apretaba los puños sobre el banco de piedra del lugar.

Después de muchos toques e intentos,consiguió entrar en él de una rápida y dura embestida que obligó a Ciel a soltar un grito,pero el mayordomo se encargó de atender bien su cuerpo hasta que este estuvo calmado para lo que venia a continuación.

Comenzó un vaivén que imitaba con su mano sobre el miembro de este y hacia que moviera su cadera contra él con su otra mano libre,que había colocado en su pequeña cintura.

El calor del cuerpo de este calentó también el cuerpo del mayordomo,haciendo que también empezara a jadear,perdido en las sensaciones que el cuerpo de su joven amo despertaba en él.

Cuando ambos no pudieron aguantar más, Sebastián se derramó dentro de él,al mismo tiempo que tocaba un punto dulce en el interior del cuerpo de este que le obligó a venirse con él, derramándose en su mano.

Una vez que los dos se sintieron satisfechos, Sebastián descansó la cabeza,recuperando el aliento, sobre el hombro de su joven amo,que aun tenía la cabeza hacia a bajo,tambien respirando entrecortadamente,sin entender como era posible que hubiera ocurrido aquello.

-Ahora,tú alma es mía-le murmuró este,con un timbre de triunfo.

Este volvió la cabeza hacia él,aun recuperando el aliento,y entreabriendo los ojos,solo para observar la sonrisa que enmarcaba el hermoso y frío rostro de este.

-¿Qué...qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora?.¿Me ….llevarás al infierno contigo?.

Sebastián se separó de golpe de él,haciendo que este casi perdiera el equilibrio, agradeciendo en silencio que este le hubiera obligado a apoyarse en el banco,ya que sus piernas aun temblaban y sentía en su interior los rescoldos de su orgasmo.

-No. Eso no seria para nada divertido-le dijo este,muy serio.

-Y...¿entonces?.

-Ya dije que el joven amo no tenía que morir aun.

-Pero...-murmuró este,intentando incorporarse,pero no haciéndolo,ya que su cuerpo se negaba a cumplir esa orden.-Mi alma ya es tuya. Eso significaba que estoy muerto.

Pero el mayordomo negó con la cabeza,luciendo una sonrisa en la cara.

-Cierto es que el alma del amo me pertenece,pero ya le dije que solo moriría en mis manos. Y eso no lo he hecho aun. Seria muy aburrido volver tan pronto y perderme todas las cosas divertidas que hago con el joven amo en la casa que tanto me cuesta mantener en orden.

-¿Y eso que significa?.

-Que acompañare al joven amo de vuelta al mundo humano-le dijo,acercándose a él y abrazándole por la espalda,poniéndole erguido mientras volvía a rozar su miembro con los dedos.-Pero, ahora el alma del amo me pertenece, así que haremos mucho de esto allí arriba.

Ciel lo miró por el rabillo del ojo,ya que la otra mano libre del demonio le había inmovilizado la cabeza mientras su otra mano seguía acariciándole.

-Eres un mayordomo pervertido-le dijo a este,sin notar el deseo en su voz y el sonrojo que se estaba volviendo a adueñar de su cara ante las caricias de este.

-Pero soy su mayordomo, my lord. Haré todo lo que mi amo deseé,mientras él hará todo lo que yo deseé por las noches.

Ciel contuvo un gemido cuando este volvió a crear una fricción en su miembro y mecía sus caderas lenta y seductoramente contra la parte baja de su espalda.

-Pues...si tan buen mayordomo te crees que eres,sacame de aquí ahora mismo.

Este lo soltó de golpe de nuevo,haciendo que el Bochan se volviera hacia él,confundido.

Sebastián se había arrodillado a sus pies,luciendo una sonrisa torcida en la cara,y,con la mano en el pecho,pronunció esas palabras a las que el joven amo ya debería estar más que acostumbrado,pero, que aquella vez le arrancaron un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

-Yes,my lord.

**Fin.**

**Como ya habréis podido notar,no tengo mucha experiencia en esto,aunque no es muy diferente de describir una escena entre un chico y una chica. Espero que no me matéis mucho, pero es que Sebastián es un poquito complicado para pillarle su carácter y Ciel siempre es demasiado frío.**

**Como siempre decir que,si os ha gustado o no,dejad un review y os contestaré lo antes posible.**

**También es verdad que no me ha salido igual de larga como las historias que suelo escribir, pero es que tampoco me daba más de si lo que me había inspirado el ultimo capitulo, así que esperaré a que salga la segunda temporada para ver si he metido demasiado la pata,¿ de acuerdo?.**

**Besos y nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Bye.**


End file.
